Milo et Camus vu par Camus
by Olessya
Summary: Le début de la relation entre Milo et Camus... yaoiNouvelle mise en page plus lisible


(1)

Camus leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il semblait turquoise. Il n'était plus habitué à cette chaleur, au ciel de la Grèce, lui qui venait de passer deux ans en Sibérie. Mais finalement, il se rendait compte que tout cela lui avait manqué et il se sentait d'une étrange bonne humeur. Alors qu'il continuait de monter les escaliers de l'arène pour ensuite gagner les douze maisons et son temple, il vit devant lui une fine silhouette dans un halo de cheveux bleus clairs qui descendait vers lui.

« _Tu es toujours aussi beau Milo !_ » pensa-t-il reconnaissant immédiatement le chevalier du Scorpion bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis deux ans.

Quand on lui avait présenté les autres chevaliers dor, Milo avait tout de suite attiré son attention. Et lui qui ne supportait pourtant pas la superficialité, avait eu instantanément envie d'être ami avec ce beau garçon aux longs cheveux bleus, aux yeux clairs et aux traits gracieux qui avait l'air si sûr de lui.

Camus hésita puis se dit que c'était une bonne occasion de lui parler.

Il l'appela : « Milo ? »

Le chevalier du Scorpion ne l'avait pas vu car un groupe de chevaliers était passé en même temps que lui. Milo se retourna vers lui, le visage surpris, ne le reconnaissant visiblement pas. Camus en fut un peu dépité.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé ? Comment voudrais-tu qu'il se souvienne de toi ?_ »

« Tu es bien Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion ? » demanda-il plus pour faire croire à Milo qu'il n'avait pas attiré tant que ça son attention que pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

« Effectivement. » Milo le dévisageait, cherchant certainement qui il était.

Camus se décida à l'aider : « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Milo ? Je suis Camus. » dit-il en souriant « _J'espère qu'au moins tu te souviens de mon nom !_ »

Milo lui rendit son sourire, montrant que ce nom évoquait bien quelque chose pour lui. Camus était tellement occupé à regarder ses beaux yeux clairs bordés de longs cils noirs qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Milo lui tendait la main. Il hésita un instant sans raison particulière, vaguement surpris du geste soudain chaleureux du Scorpion, puis lui serra la main en renouvelant son sourire.

« Et bien, tu es revenu au Sanctuaire ? »

« _Tiens ! Tu t'étais quand même aperçu que je n'étais plus là ?_ » « Oui, ma mission en Sibérie est terminée. J'ai été rappelé ici. » expliqua-t-il.

Il chercha vainement quelque chose à ajouter, mais le bavardage nétait pas son fort et ses deux ans en Sibérie n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Il avait cependant envie de retenir un peu Milo auprès de lui. Mais celui-ci paraissait pressé.

« Si tu veux discuter un peu, passe à mon temple un de ces jours ! » lui dit le Scorpion « A bientôt Camus ! »

« A bientôt, Milo ! » lui répondit-il.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'en bas des marches. Il vit que Milo se retournait un instant, il reprit alors son ascension.

Camus avait hésité à rendre visite à Milo mais il n'allait pas se précipiter chez lui parce que celui-ci lui avait poliment lancé linvitation le matin même.

Il laissa passer deux jours et finalement, ce fut Milo qui vint le voir en premier.

Milo était quelqu'un qui, contrairement à lui, avait le contact facile. Il avait une façon agréable de parler, de raconter les choses avec légèreté sans leur donner trop de gravité ou dimportance.

« _Il doit avoir un peu pitié de moi et de ma solitude !_ » pensa Camus voyant que Milo restait et faisait un effort pour mener la conversation tout seul. Le Verseau lui en fut reconnaissant et se dit que le Scorpion valait bien la peine qu'il fasse, à l'avenir, quelques efforts pour se montrer plus sociable.

(2)

Camus voyait Milo de plus en plus souvent. Il se demandait ce que Milo pouvait bien apprécier chez lui, lui-même ne se trouvant pas particulièrement divertissant. Pourtant, Milo avait l'air de tenir à lui. Et rien que pour cette raison, le Verseau se sentait capable de faire bien des efforts pour entretenir leur amitié.

Il se sentait flatté, heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. Il appréciait la compagnie de Milo, sa joie de vivre, son humour. Camus aimait cette dualité en Milo : cette force à la fois physique et de caractère, cette énergie et puis cette douceur, cette générosité, cette fidélité, cette constance dans leur amitié. Il apparaissait à Camus comme un second soleil de Grèce : il illuminait ses journées et réchauffait son coeur.

Et puis il l'appréciait également pour une autre raison, moins avouable : il trouvait Milo très beau et aimait le regarder. Alors s'il avait constamment sous les yeux cette superbe créature...

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Aurais-tu peur chevalier du Verseau ? » le nargua Milo qui était déjà monté sur le rocher.

Camus s'apprêtait à riposter que venir ici n'était pas autorisé mais la remarque de Milo le piqua au vif : « Attends, toi ! Tu vas voir ! »

Camus, d'un geste souple, bondit sur le rocher à côté de Milo.

« Alors comme ça tu crois que j'ai peur !?! »

« De désobéir, oui ! » sourit Milo « Suis-moi ! »

« Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Tu verras bien ! »

Milo continua son ascension parmi les rochers recouverts de mousse. Camus le suivit sans difficulté.

« Voilà ! »

« Où est-on ? » questionna Camus.

« Juste en bas de Star Hill ! »

« La montagne des prédictions ? »

« Exactement ! Nous sommes sur le plus haut point du Sanctuaire après Star Hill ! On peut presque voir le sommet de la montagne aux étoiles d'ici ! »

Milo montra du doigt le sommet en question. Camus regarda dans cette direction. Ils restèrent muets un instant en contemplant le pic voisin prit dans un nuage de brume.

« On ne voit pas grand chose... » dit Camus.

« C'est toujours comme ça ! On dirait que cette montagne est perpétuellement prise dans les nuages ! »

Milo voulut passer un bras sous celui de son ami mais Camus eut un geste de recul. Il regretta immédiatement son mouvement en lisant brièvement de la peine dans le regard du Scorpion. Camus n'aimait généralement pas qu'on le touche. Même s'il s'agissait d'un ami. Il n'éprouvait absolument aucune révulsion pour Milo mais il se sentait troublé quand celui-ci se tenait trop proche de lui.

Depuis longtemps, il avait pris conscience de l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait pour lui et luttait donc contre certaines tentations. Il voulait préserver leur amitié. Tant que Milo ne le touchait pas, il pourrait se contrôler. Camus se choquait lui-même de concevoir du désir pour son ami même s'il en avait eu conscience dès les premiers temps.

Milo sembla ignorer ce bref incident et eut un sourire espiègle :

« La prochaine fois on va à Star Hill alors !? »

Camus, décidé à se rattraper, prit un air choqué et imitant l'accent de Shaka rétorqua : « C'est absolument interdit, ignare ! Cet endroit est réservé aux Popes ! »

Le rire de Milo, clair et agréable résonna dans les rochers. Camus se mit à rire avec lui.

« Tu as raison ! Nous risquerions de gros ennuis ! » admit le Scorpion.

(3)

Camus avait quitté le Sanctuaire depuis un an pour regagner la Sibérie où il avait commencé à entraîner un jeune Finlandais nommé Isaac. Le jeune garçon était plein de vie et Camus, habitué de toute façon à la solitude, ne se plaignait pas trop même s'il aurait aimé par moment retrouver Milo pour discuter et rire un peu avec lui.

Il avait été avertit quelques jours auparavant qu'un autre élève allait lui être confié. Un jeune Russe cette fois, qui avait vécu au Japon. Camus alla donc le chercher au village voisin où avait atterri un petit avion équipé pour se poser dans la neige. Justement, le vent s'était levé et la neige tombait abondamment sur la plaine glacée.

Heureusement, le biplan avait pu se poser avant que la tempête ne se lève complètement. Un petit garçon, dont les mèches blondes volaient dans tous les sens, en descendit.

Camus s'approcha de lui. Le petit garçon leva vers lui de grands yeux bleus inquiets. Le Verseau s'efforça de sourire.

« Ainsi tu t'appelles Hyoga et tu es venu du Japon pour devenir chevalier ? » demanda-t-il.

L'enfant hocha la tête : « Oui »

« Je suis Camus et tu suivras ici mon enseignement ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu devenir chevalier ? Pour devenir plus fort ? »

«Il y a un an, un bateau a fait naufrage près de la mer de Sibérie et ma mère était à bord. La surface de la mer est maintenant gelé et le bateau restera pour l'éternité au fond de cette eau glaciale avec ma mère à son bord... Je voudrais pouvoir plonger et la ramener »

Le Verseau se renfrogna. « _Hm ! Mauvaise raison !_ » pensa Camus : « C'est pour cela que tu veux devenir chevalier ? »

« Oui »

« Alors tu mourras ! »

Avec l'arrivée de Hyoga, la tâche se compliqua un peu pour Camus. Le jeune Russe était beaucoup plus sensible qu'Isaac et était en recherche constante d'affection, demande à laquelle Camus ne se sentait pas capable de répondre étant lui-même très pudique avec ses sentiments. Le moindre petit geste, comme de vouloir se blottir dans ses bras ou de simplement lui donner la main, le mettait mal à laise. Camus n'y était pas habitué et les repoussait maladroitement.

Isaac, prenant exemple sur Hyoga, s'y était mis également. Les deux garçons réclamaient des histoires avant de se coucher où demandaient que Camus vienne leur dire bonne nuit une fois qu'ils étaient au lit. Mais le Français se voyait mal dans ce rôle de père de substitution, lui qui était si jeune. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus froid avec eux mais ne pouvait réagir différemment.

Et puis, pensait-il, ils devaient s'endurcir pour devenir des chevaliers.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Hyoga était arrivé quand un matin, il arriva fort joyeux pour prendre son bol de thé :

« Demain, cest Noël ! » annonça-t-il.

« Oh oui, Maître ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » fit Isaac « On pourrait décorer un sapin, faire des gâteaux... »

Fort embarrassé, Camus s'empressa de couper court à leur enthousiasme :

« Si vous êtes sages et que vous vous entraînez bien aujourd'hui, je vous laisserai dormir une heure de plus demain matin. »

Les deux jeunes garçons, replongèrent le nez dans leur bol avec un air de déception. Camus sortit de la pièce. A peine venait-il de passer le seuil qu'il entendit que les deux garçons se mettaient à chuchoter. Il devina qu'ils disaient que leur professeur n'était pas bien marrant.

Non mais ils s'attendaient à quoi !? Il n'allait tout de même pas se déguiser en Père Noël, non plus ! Et l'année précédente, à ce qu'il s'en souvenait, ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier lui et Isaac. D'ailleurs, lui-même n'avait jamais fêté Noël ou alors peut-être quand il était vraiment petit.

« Je vous attends dehors pour l'entraînement ! » lança-t-il aux jeunes garçons avant de sortir de la maison.

La journée s'était écoulée sans que Hyoga et Isaac n'adressent plus un mot à leur professeur. En fin d'après-midi, Camus se fâcha :

« Non mais c'est fini cette cabale !? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Noël c'est un jour spécial ! On aurait pu faire quelque chose ! » râla Isaac.

Hyoga, lui, n'osait jamais clairement s'opposer à son professeur.

« Vous ferez tout ce que vous voudrez tous les deux quand nous aurons fini l'entraînement ! » dit Camus « Brisez-moi ce bloc de glace ! »

L'entraînement reprit jusqu'au soir où ils rentrèrent à la petite maison. Après le dîner, Camus se retira dans sa chambre pour lire. Il entendit des rires dans la pièce d'à côté jusque tard dans la soirée mais il n'alla pas réprimander ses deux élèves.

Le lendemain, Camus se réveilla à l'aube et comme d'habitude, il fut le premier debout. Il mit la table pour le petit-déjeuner puis sortit. Il fallait à présent qu'il prépare lentraînement. Il concentra sa cosmoénergie pour créer un bloc de glace qu'il demanderait tout à l'heure aux deux garçons de briser. Il regarda le grand cube glacé puis pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il en modifia la forme.

Il regagna ensuite la petite maison de rondins. Il lut un moment, tenant sa promesse de laisser les garçons dormir plus longtemps puis se décida à les réveiller. Il frappa à la porte mais n'entra pas, des fois que ses élèves aient la mauvaise idée de lui sauter au cou pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël...

Hyoga et Isaac arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Ils s'habillèrent ensuite chaudement pour suivre Camus dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce matin, Maître ? » demanda Isaac, le plus bavard des deux.

« Vous allez me casser ça pour commencer ! » fit Camus en leur désignant le bloc de glace qu'il avait construit.

« Oh Maître ! » s'exclamèrent ses deux apprentis heureux « C'est un sapin ! Un sapin de Noël ! Merci ! Merci ! »

Camus sourit en voyant leur joie mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand les deux garçons voulurent se jeter sur lui pour le remercier.

« Eh oh ! Du calme ! » fit le Verseau en reculant. Il tomba à la renverse sous leur poids, tout son corps se crispant à ce contact.

« Eh ! Lâchez-moi ! Debout ! »

Les deux garçons obéirent, voyant que leur Maître n'appréciait que très moyennement la plaisanterie et se relevèrent. Camus secoua ses vêtements, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon vous me le cassez ce bloc ? »

« Oh non, c'est trop beau, ça serait dommage ! » répliqua Hyoga.

Cette remarque acheva de désespérer Camus, il soupira profondément : « _Je n'arriverais jamais à faire de lui un chevalier ! _» pensa-t-il.

Les mois et même les années s'écoulaient lentement dans les plaines gelées de Sibérie et Hyoga et Isaac grandissaient, devenant chaque jour un peu plus forts.

Ils conservaient désormais une distance respectueuse envers leur professeur. Si Camus ne se faisait pas trop de souci concernant Isaac, il s'inquiétait en revanche pour Hyoga qu'il trouvait trop sensible. Et cette inquiétude grandissait à mesure que le Verseau se prenait d'affection pour son disciple russe.

Camus se surprenait à lui prêter de plus en plus d'attention et il se sentait même parfois un peu jaloux de la complicité, de l'amitié qui unissait ses deux apprentis.

(4)

En sortant de son entretien avec le Grand Pope, Camus tomba sur Milo. Il avait été convoqué par le chef du Sanctuaire et avait donc quitté la Sibérie pour la Grèce quelques jours. Il fut heureux de retrouver son joyeux camarade.

« Tu as bien un peu de temps à passer avec ton vieil ami avant de regagner tes glaciers ?! » lui demanda Milo avec son éternel sourire ironique.

« Bien sûr ! »

Il le suivit jusqu'à son temple. En rentrant, Camus remarqua tout de suite l'ordre inhabituel qui y régnait.

« _Milo aurait-il pris de bonnes résolutions ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de plaisanter son ami, sachant que celui-ci ne se vexerait pas :

« Tiens ? C'est bien rangé ici ! »

Milo lui sourit mais ne répliqua rien. Peut-être était-il un peu vexé quand même, finalement... Le Scorpion lui proposa une tasse de café.

« Alors, comment va ton apprenti ? »

« J'en ai deux à présent ! » dit-il « Isaac et Hyoga »

Camus ne résista pas à l'envie de lui parler de son blond apprenti même s'il se doutait que cela passionnerait peu Milo qui ne le connaissait pas. Mais le Scorpion l'écouta avec patience.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » proposa tout à coup Milo « Des biscuits ? »

« Je veux bien. »

Milo se pencha pour soulever le couvercle d'une grande boîte. Le rangement n'était qu'apparent car un désordre indescriptible régnait à lintérieur du coffre. Cela fit sourire le Verseau. Milo continuait à batailler à la fois avec le couvercle et avec les autres boîtes de toutes sortes et paquets de pâtes ou de riz pour dénicher ses fameux biscuits :

« Continue ! Je t'écoute ! » dit-il à Camus, certainement pour essayer de détourner son attention de son bazar.

Mais les yeux du Verseau avaient glissé sur les fesses arrondies de Milo qu'il regardait avec un plaisir évident. Puis il se ressaisit quand Milo, toujours penché sur sa boîte lui dit à nouveau :

« Alors ? »

« _Oh ! Non ! Ca ne va pas me reprendre !_ » pensa le Verseau qui, troublé, restait muet. Milo se releva avec son paquet de gâteaux à la main :

« Eh Camus, je commençais à croire que tu avais changé et que tu étais devenu plus bavard ! »

Quand Camus arriva à la petite maison de rondins, tout y était trop silencieux pour un début de matinée.

« Hyoga ?! Isaac ?! » appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui fit écho. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans les autres pièces mais à l'évidence, ses deux apprentis n'étaient pas là. Pas encore vraiment inquiet, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient habituellement. Là encore, personne. Ils lui avaient donc désobéi et n'avaient pas respecté les consignes qu'il leur avait laissées durant son absence !

Il se décida à utiliser son cosmos pour les localiser mais il ne détecta aucune présence. Camus qui commençait à être franchement mécontent, inspecta méthodiquement les alentours. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, son mécontentement se changeait en inquiétude : il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

« _Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave !_ »

« Isaac ! Hyoga ! » appela-t-il encore. « _Je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais du quitter la Sibérie et les laisser seuls ! Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à la convocation du Pope !_ » Mais en même temps, le Verseau n'ignorait pas que cela lui aurait été difficile.

Il pressentait de plus en plus qu'un malheur s'était produit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il les cherchait et Camus était réellement très inquiet à leur sujet. Son coeur se serrait davantage à mesure qu'il constatait que les deux jeunes garçons n'étaient nulle part.

« _Hyoga ! J'espère qu'il est toujours vivant, qu'il n'est pas blessé !_ » pensa-t-il « _Et Isaac aussi !_ » se reprit-il.

Mais alors qu'il évoquait Hyoga, une crainte germa dans son esprit : Et si le jeune Russe avait voulu aller plonger pour voir sa mère ? Il avait demandé à Isaac de le surveiller et de l'en empêcher mais il avait sûrement dû vouloir profiter de l'absence de leur professeur.

« Où se trouve-t-elle déjà ? » se demanda Camus.

Il longea ce qu'il savait être un bord de mer recouvert par la glace pendant un bout de temps avant de finalement apercevoir une petite forme sombre assise sur la glace.

« Hyoga ! »

Camus se précipita vers lui. Le jeune russe semblait choqué, malade aussi. Camus toucha son front, il était brûlant de fièvre.

« Où est Isaac ? » lui demanda-t-il Hyoga leva vers lui ses yeux clairs qui reflétaient une profonde tristesse :

« Professeur ! Isaac... Il a plongé mais il n'est pas remonté ! »

« Quoi ? Vous avez plongé sous la glace sans mon autorisation !? » gronda le Verseau.

Puis il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de le réprimander. Il reprit une voix plus calme :

« Cela fait combien de temps ? »

Mais il se douta de la réponse en voyant le trou dans la glace qui était presque déjà entièrement rebouché.

« Hier... »

Camus soupira profondément. Il donna un coup de poing à l'endroit où la glace avait déjà été brisée enleva sa veste, recouvrit Hyoga avec puis plongea à son tour. Il localisa facilement le bateau grâce à son cosmos. Il inspecta la mer tout autour. Rien. Sauf une mèche de cheveux blonds encore prise dans une espèce de filet. Il remonta à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration. En état de choc, Hyoga n'avait pas bougé, se tenant toujours assis, ses bras passés autour de ses jambes. Camus replongea à nouveau. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau sans plus de succès. Impossible de trouver le corps d'Isaac !

Camus se décida à renoncer après une troisième tentative infructueuse mais une petite voix dans sa tête s'adressa à lui :

« _Tu te montrerais plus acharné s'il s'agissait de Hyoga !_ »

Justement, les habits de son élève étaient recouverts d'une fine poudre blanche et brillante. L'eau qui les avait imprégnés avait gelé et durci. Il allait lui aussi tomber gravement malade si on ne le réchauffait pas tout de suite.

«_ Je ne peux de toute façon plus rien faire pour Isaac. En revanche, je peux encore sauver Hyoga_ » se dit-il.

« Debout ! » ordonna Camus, profondément triste en vérité d'avoir perdu un de ses élèves même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Hyoga ne bougea pas. Vu son état, il n'en était dailleurs peut-être pas capable.

« Isaac » répéta-t-il en grelottant.

Camus se baissa et passa un bras sous les jambes et un autre derrière le dos de son jeune élève. Il le souleva et le porta enveloppé dans sa veste jusqu'à leur petite maison de bois. Si Hyoga était resté toute la nuit comme ça, dehors, dans ses vêtements mouillés, il devait être en importante hypothermie.

Camus sentait lui-même la morsure glacée de ses habits sur sa peau à chaque pas. Il se hâta d'arriver. Il alluma ensuite un feu et enleva les vêtements d'un Hyoga dans un état semi-comateux.

Les lèvres de son élève étaient bleuies par le froid. Il fallait le déshabiller pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer. Camus le retourna, Hyoga était comme une poupée molle entre ses mains mais sa peau était encore chaude, signe qu'il n'était pas si mal en point physiquement que cela. Le Verseau lui ôta sa chemise puis son pantalon du bout des doigts, évitant de trop le regarder et surtout de le toucher. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quand même quelques coups d'oeil à cette peau habituellement légèrement dorée mais qui avait viré au rose foncé.

Camus se sentait affreusement gêné par cette situation même si Hyoga à moitié inconscient ne se rendait certainement même pas compte qu'on le déshabillait. Son coeur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, à mesure que Hyoga était de moins en moins habillé et que son trouble grandissait. Pour bien faire, il aurait même dû le frictionner avec de l'alcool mais Camus ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop lui demander !

Il l'enveloppa seulement dans une grande couverture et l'allongea près du feu. Camus se sentit trembler, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était sous le coup de l'émotion ou du froid. Il sentait qu'une boule de chaleur douloureuse s'était formée dans son bas ventre. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ôta ses vêtements et fit couler le jet de la douche sur ses épaules.

Il essaya de reprendre calmement sa respiration tandis que l'eau chaude ruisselait en longs filets sur son corps. Mais il était incapable de retrouver son calme, le feu continuait de le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Comment pouvait-il ?! Dans un tel moment !?! Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses puis aller et venir sur son membre brûlant. Il essaya de détourner son esprit de Hyoga, il sempêcha de penser à lui, de son corps encore si jeune «_ Non ! Pas Hyoga ! Trouver autre chose !_ » Enfin, il arriva à concentrer son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Milo !

Il essaya de repenser à ses fesses si bien dessinées qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour regarder quand celui-ci s'était penché, quelques dizaines d'heures auparavant.

Il ressentit enfin un certain apaisement et laissa l'eau encore couler quelques minutes sur ses joues rougies par la honte qu'il éprouvait.

Il sortit de la douche et enfila des vêtements secs. Il alla ensuite voir Hyoga qui semblait dormir. Il resta un moment auprès de lui puis, incapable de regagner sa chambre tant que son disciple n'était pas complètement tiré daffaire, il alla chercher une autre couverture et s'enroula dedans avant de s'asseoir contre le mur.

Sa gorge devenait douloureuse, son coeur lui semblait pris dans un étau. Il essaya en vain de contenir ses larmes. Isaac ! Isaac son élève était mort ! Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger ! Il maudissait les larmes qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de glisser le long de ses joues, preuve ultime de sa faiblesse. Il se maudissait profondément d'avoir d'autres pensées que de s'occuper de Hyoga et que le chagrin de la perte de son disciple. Il se maudissait de se sentir tout à coup aussi inutile et malsain et seul. Milo et sa bonne humeur lui manquaient cruellement à cet instant. Milo aurait su quoi faire, lui! Il passa la nuit à veiller Hyoga de loin.

Hyoga mit quelques jours avant de se rétablir totalement. Camus ne lui parla pas une seule fois de la mort d'Isaac, faisant comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais existé. Il ne lui fit pas non plus de reproches mais le Cygne remarqua que le Verseau gardait encore plus ses distances avec lui qu'auparavant.

Camus sentait que la cicatrice dans le coeur de Hyoga était encore douloureuse mais il intensifia encore l'entraînement. Il fallait que son élève apprenne à devenir plus fort pour se défendre des coups de la vie. Quelques fois cependant, juste après la disparition d'Isaac, il entendit la nuit son apprenti sangloter dans le noir.

Camus se relevait presque à chaque fois et tournait en rond dans sa propre chambre mais il n'allait jamais voir Hyoga pour le consoler même s'il se sentait lui-même profondément peiné. Il devint encore plus sévère et exigeant et Hyoga, refoulant certainement son chagrin en se consacrant complètement à son apprentissage, fit des progrès considérables durant cette période. Il fut bientôt capable de briser les glaciers millénaires et gagna son armure avant de partir pour le Japon.

Camus n'avait pas le coeur à rester seul en Sibérie. Il rentra donc en Grèce.

(5)

Quand Camus revint définitivement au Sanctuaire, il se jura de ne plus avoir de mauvaises pensées avant d'aller rendre visite à son ami Milo. Il se dégoûtait lui-même profondément. Mais au moins, Milo était-il capable de se défendre alors que Hyoga était presque encore un enfant et il y avait entre eux une relation d'autorité.

Malgré des retrouvailles chaleureuses avec son meilleur ami, il ne cessait de penser à Hyoga dont les nouvelles lui parvenaient de temps à autre par les communiqués du Grand Pope qui désapprouvait le tournoi auquel son disciple avait pris part.

Camus était à nouveau inquiet pour lui et son moral était assez bas. En conséquence, il était rarement de bonne humeur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de fraterniser avec Shura, chevalier du Capricorne et accessoirement son voisin. Ils partageaient leurs idées noires et, au moins, il ne venait pas à Camus de pensées condamnables en le voyant.

Milo essayait inutilement de le tirer de son spleen mais le Verseau avait le coeur tourné en permanence vers le Japon et vers le tournoi intergalactique qui s'y déroulait.

Milo arriva tôt par une belle et chaude matinée de printemps pour lui proposer d'aller à la plage. Camus pressentait que cela serait pour lui une épreuve difficile. Qui disait baignade disait semi-nudité et si jamais il lui venait une érection en voyant son ami... Mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de voir Milo dénudé et il accepta.

Mais une fois parvenus dans la petite crique, une sorte de gêne s'instaura entre eux alors qu'ils se déshabillaient avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Camus détourna son regard du corps magnifique de Milo comme celui-ci le regardait. Cette vision aurait tout de même de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes pendant de long mois !

Une fois dans l'eau, Milo garda ses distances et tout se déroula bien pour Camus. Ils se séchèrent rapidement puis se rhabillèrent et firent un tour sur le port. Camus se sentait de bonne humeur. Le soleil était éclatant dans le ciel et il oublia un temps Hyoga. De toute façon, le Cygne de ses souvenirs, dans son épais manteau fourré ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Milo en tenue de bain pour aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur une pierre et regardaient les bateaux qui entraient et sortaient du port, Milo entreprit de lui démêler les cheveux :

« Laisse-moi faire ! » demanda-t-il.

Camus consentit à le laisser le toucher. D'habitude il fuyait les contacts qui auraient pu le mettre mal à l'aise face à Milo mais aujourd'hui, il avait terriblement envie d'en profiter un peu. Peut-être avec le retour du printemps...

« Alors ne me tire pas les cheveux ! »

Milo, avec des gestes délicats passa le peigne dans ses cheveux.

« _Oh non, Milo, tu ne risques pas de me faire mal si tu t'y prends ainsi ! _»

Le Scorpion avait des gestes doux, étonnants pour le guerrier qu'il était. Camus se retint de frissonner au contact des mains de Milo qui effleuraient ses épaules, son cou. Il se sentait envahi par une curieuse chaleur mais il comprit rapidement ce qui lui arrivait :

« _Arrête ça tout de suite ou je vais finir par me jeter sur toi !_ » pensa-t-il.

Il se releva avant que cela ne se prolonge trop. De toute façon sa coiffure devait déjà être impeccable. Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas mettre son ami au courant de ses penchants pour que celui-ci évite d'avoir des gestes ambigus à son encontre.

« _Ils sont ambigus seulement pour toi, espèce de pervers !_ » se dit-il. Mais il ne dit finalement rien, de peur que cela mette un terme à leur amitié à laquelle il tenait énormément. Il se refusait à penser qu'il puisse se passer autre chose entre eux que quelque chose de non consenti de la part de Milo.

Camus sortait de moins en moins de chez lui. Sa mauvaise humeur allait croissant au fil des jours, au fil des nouvelles qui lui parvenaient, à tel point qu'il avait réussi à éloigner même Milo. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur le conflit qui opposait son élève et les autres chevaliers de bronze au Sanctuaire. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Shura puis, comme le Capricorne ne se montrait pas du tout réceptif, à Milo, qui, diplomatiquement, avait écouté ses arguments et approuvé certains dentre eux.

Mais en fait, à mesure que Camus y réfléchissait, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Il redoutait surtout que son disciple soit tué.

Le matin, Camus avait croisé Milo et lui avait proposé de passer la soirée ensemble. Mais même si le Verseau appréciait généralement la compagnie du Scorpion, il ne se sentait plus d'humeur à voir quiconque. Il alla tout de même ouvrir la porte à Milo et essaya de faire bonne figure lorsque celui-ci arriva. Milo perçut certainement cela car il resta muet une bonne partie de la soirée et ne resta pas tellement longtemps. Quand il se leva pour partir, Camus s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus aimable avec lui. Milo, lui, se montrait toujours gentil.

« Milo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie en ce moment ! »

Milo lui sourit : « Ce n'est pas grave ! Je comprends. Ca m'a quand même fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Camus lui rendit son sourire.

(6)

Camus hésita avant de franchir le pas de la maison du Scorpion. Il essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes mais cela était inutile, elles continuaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il allait se retrouver face à Milo, c'était inévitable.

Il se décida tout de même à passer. Il tomba évidemment sur le chevalier du Scorpion en armure :

« D'où viens-tu ? Tu es censé rester chez toi pour garder ton temple ! Cela m'étonnerait que les chevaliers de bronze parviennent jusqu'à nous mais ce sont les ordres ! » le sermonna celui-ci.

Son ton était empli de reproche. Il ne s'adressait plus à un ami mais à un autre chevalier qui désobéissait aux ordres. Milo épousait visiblement complètement son devoir à l'approche du combat, quand il avait revêtu son armure. Camus renifla et tenta de détourner son regard. « Mais ! Camus ! Tu pleures ?! » dit Milo d'un ton plus doux en s'approchant de lui.

Il balaya ses larmes de la main d'un geste doux, réconfortant. Camus sentit qu'il lui devait une explication :

« Je viens d'ôter moi-même la vie à mon disciple... »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Milo sembla étonné.

« Sa mort était inéluctable alors... j'ai préféré le faire moi-même avant que... » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il eut honte de se montrer ainsi à Milo. Il se décida à ne pas s'attarder davantage : « Je dois regagner mon temple, maintenant. »

Pris par une sorte de pressentiment (« _Et si on devait ne plus se revoir ?_ ») et comme Milo le regardait avec des yeux doux, Camus eut soudain envie de l'embrasser mais il renonça, pensant que ce serait une curieuse façon de lui montrer son amitié. Il s'éloigna sans plus rien ajouter.

« Mon dieu ! C'est Hyoga qui affronte à présent Milo ! »

Rien ne sembla plus cruel à Camus qui s'avança devant sa maison pour ressentir davantage ce quil se passait au temple du Scorpion. Il se sentit soudain agité de tremblements. Il hésita même à intervenir. Mais que ferait-il de toute façon ? Le combat lui sembla durer une éternité. L'angoisse qui l'étreignait se faisait plus crispante à mesure que ce combat, dont l'issue ne pouvait être de toute façon que tragique, se poursuivait.

Il avait décidé que Hyoga devait mourir, il l'avait lui-même enfermé dans un cercueil de glace. Pourquoi alors ce calvaire de le voir lutter contre Milo ? Il savait pourtant que le Scorpion ne se montrerait pas trop cruel.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ce combat durait-il autant ? Enfin, Milo s'adressa à lui :

« As-tu entendu Camus ? Depuis la maison du Verseau, as-tu entendu les paroles de Hyoga ? Lui laisser la vie sauve représenterait pour lui une humiliation ! Si j'accepte de me battre pleinement contre Hyoga, cela signifie que je le considère comme un véritable chevalier. Je vais donc employer toutes mes forces pour mettre un terme à sa vie. Parce que je crois qu'il est digne d'être mon adversaire ! Entendu, Camus ? »

Camus aurait voulu lui répondre mais il ne le put pas. Il se sentait incapable de prononcer un mot. Et puis pourquoi Milo éprouvait-il le besoin de lui demander son approbation pour tuer Hyoga ? Il devait faire son devoir, non ?

Puis la cosmoénergie de Hyoga sortit de la maison du Scorpion sans que celle de Milo ne se soit éteinte. Milo l'avait donc épargné ! Mais pourquoi ?!

« Très bien ! S'il survit à la traversée de la maison du Capricorne, et rien ne m'étonne plus désormais je devrais donc le tuer moi-même ! »

Milo ne lui jeta même pas un regard et se précipita sur eux pour leur lancer l'aiguille écarlate. Le Scorpion semblait fou de rage. Camus tomba lourdement au sol. Il avait perdu l'usage de plusieurs de ses sens et n'était plus en mesure d'esquiver les coups. Il pensait que leur amitié était réellement forte, que Milo au moins, comprendrait qu'il nétait pas un traître et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi.

Camus n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage à cela. Sous le commandement de Saga, ils se mirent une nouvelle fois en position pour lancer l'Athéna exclamation. Aiolia, Mû et Milo leur firent face, adoptant la même position.

«_ Cette fois, on va tous y rester !_ » pensa Camus. Les forces s'équilibrèrent un long moment avant que Shiryu ne viennent se joindre à leurs adversaires. Shura, Saga et lui-même mis en infériorité, furent repoussés dans une énorme explosion.

Il lui sembla que son corps était entièrement disloqué mais si affaiblit et proche de la mort qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas encore renoncer ! Leur mission n'était pas finie ! Il ressentit le doux cosmos dAthéna et reprit courage. Il fut transporté devant-elle avec Shura et Saga. Elle avait compris.

Tant bien que mal, ils gagnèrent le château d'Hadès. Leur route s'arrêtait visiblement là. Il projeta le peu de poussière de diamant qu'il lui restait sur un spectre hideux pour tenter de s'en débarrassé mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le serviteur d'Hadès le roua de coup de pied. Il n'avait à présent plus la force de riposter. Alors qu'il sentait la mort s'emparer de lui, la torture que lui infligeait Zélos cessa. Hyoga venait d'arriver et s'interposait !

Il se débarrassa instantanément du crapaud. Tout était oublié, leur combat, leur affrontement. Hyoga était à nouveau son disciple bien-aimé et un charmant jeune homme blond fort et courageux à présent. Il vit dans sa dernière seconde que le jeune Russe se précipitait vers lui.

_**Fin **_


End file.
